


Something to kill me (I need)

by Glowing_red_eyes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Detective AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like really slow, Multi, Mystery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There’s a lot of tags, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_red_eyes/pseuds/Glowing_red_eyes
Summary: “ten years since josh dun has gone missing. the case hasn’t even been solved” tyler muttered, flipping through the folder. “and no one has any idea where he went.”Lower-case intended





	Something to kill me (I need)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I’m not sure what I did here. This came to me in the shower. 
> 
> The chapters will be really short at first.

“ten years since josh dun has gone missing. the case hasn’t even been solved” tyler muttered, flipping through the folder. “and no one has any idea where he went.”

“joseph! where the hell are you?!” a loud, booming voice shook the young detective from his thoughts.

“in the files, chief!” tyler called back, still flipping through the papers.

“did you find an interesting case, yet?”

“yeah. sure did. joshua william dun. went missing when he was nineteen and no one has found him yet.” the chief, also known as brendon urie, scoffed.

“look, kid. that’s a dead case. the dude’s probably dead by now”

“there’s no evidence of that. i’ve made my pick. i want this case”

“y’know what? fine, you can have it. but don’t be disappointed when you find nothing.”

“i’d think you’d be surprised.” tyler retorted.

“don’t get so full of yourself. you’re an amateur. we’ve had many people work on this case, and no one could solve it.”

“well then, i’m gonna be determined to prove you wrong.”

“whatever. the database is the next room over. have fun, joseph” the man grunted, walking out of the room. tyler spent more time in the room, looking through the file.

“wherever you are, josh dun, i’m gonna find you, even if it’s the last thing i do with my life.” the detective stood up, and went to the database. he had a man to find.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“god damnit!” tyler shouted for the one hundredth time. there was nothing on this josh dun guy, besides the fact that he had just disappeared. no signs of break in, no motives from anyone that would want to harm him. his family was fine and he wasn’t abused. it was almost if the man had ran away, and that’s what everyone thought. but, there was something in tyler’s gut. he knew that wasn’t the case.

“alright, josh. there’s gotta be something that’s hiding. now if I could only figure out what- wait... hiding... there’s something hiding..”

tyler bit his lip, going through josh’s past. yes, that was it. he was spotted with an illegal gang that was very dangerous. once confronted he cut ties with that gang.

“that’s gotta be it! that gang had to have token him!” tyler smirked, grabbing his things. he had some people to hunt down.

“joseph! where the hell are you going?!”

“to interview that gang josh was connected with! his disappearance must of been connected to them!” “tyler! we’ve already done that, there’s nothing! it was one of the first things we did.”

“god damnit!”

“right. now, go do more research and tell me where you’re going before you take off! you coulda been killed!”

“yes, chief.” tyler’s cheeks turned to a color of a strawberry, as he scuffled his converse’s on the floor

“atta boy. now, go keep working on the case.”

“you got it boss” tyler trudged back into his office, studying the papers. something in the background of a picture caught his eye, however.

well.. that was new


End file.
